


Loved Child/Masked Man

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: The life story of Harry Potter told in poem form.





	Loved Child/Masked Man

Loved Child  
Bright green eyes  
Scared Child  
Where is she  
Worked Child  
Am I loved  
Chosen Child  
Who am I

Happy Teen  
Is this love  
Blessed Teen  
They are mine  
Hopeful Teen  
I have friends  
Smiling Teen   
They love me

Grim-faced man  
Who is free  
Grieving man  
This is war  
Masked man  
Destiny


End file.
